Needs
by megan1300
Summary: All princes can't be that bad, can they?


**Title:** Needs  
**Chapter: **One-Shot!  
**Characters/Pairings:** Az, DG, Lavender Eyes  
**Spoilers/Warning:** PG-13  
**Summary:** All princes can't be bad, can they?  
**Disclaimer:** Tin Man and Alice and all the characters belong to Sci-Fi, RHI Entertainment, NBC Universal Television (I think). The Wizard of Oz is the property of L. Frank Baum. I'm just doing a bit of borrowing.  
**Author's Note:** I saw a prompt somewhere on LJ for a Tin Man/Alice crossover challenge and thought I'd try my hand at it. It's kind of random and a little choppy at the end but I'm ok with it. Just so you know, I totally pictured Az/Jack the second I saw he was the prince on Alice. Thus... _This_. Let me know what you think.

* * *

"Up," Lavender said, swatting at her eldest daughter's upper arm. Azkadellia stared back at her stubbornly, causing her mother to sigh unhappily. "Now really, Az. Sometimes I think you're even worse than when you were a child."

"Yeah Az," DG snickered from her perch in the corner of the room. "Act your age, not your shoe size."

Azkadellia rolled her eyes and reluctantly lifted her arms, spread eagle, so that her mother could finish the sleeves of her gown. She turned her attention back to her mother and groaned. "Mother, do I really have to-"

"Yes," Lavender interrupted, causing Azkadellia to yelp in surprise when she gently poked her with her needle to emphasize her point. "The White Queen was a great friend of mine when we were children."

"Is that her real name?" DG asked her mother curiously.

"Why do you ask?"

DG shrugged. "I don't know. Lavender Eyes, the White Queen…"

"She's right," Azkadellia said matter-of-factly. "Your generation tends to have odd names."

"Like you're one to talk," DG mocked, "_Azkadellia_."

"Shut up," Azkadellia growled, "_Dorthea_."

Lavender took a deep breath and counted to five before continuing, "They've just come out of a civil war and I feel that I owe it to her memory to ally ourselves with her successor."

"His mother was the Queen of Hearts," Azkadellia scoffed. "I doubt trading out an Evil Queen for a Murderous Sorceress hellbent on eternal darkness will really appeal to the masses."

"She's got a point," DG agreed. "At least _she_ kept them on a perpetual acid trip. All Az did was throw people into dungeons."

"Thank for the support Deege," Azkadellia said dryly.

"No problem-o, Big Sister." DG saluted her and then flashed the cheesiest grin she could muster. To her mother, she asked, "Is he at least good looking this time?"

"Please tell me he's not short and squat like that little king from Id," Azkadellia grumbled. "He barely came to my waist."

"Or that little boy from Neverland," DG said. Azkadellia shot her a grimace over her shoulder.

"That wasn't my fault," Lavender was quick to point out. "His date of birth did not match his description."

"Yes," DG said sarcastically from behind them, "because 'eternal youth' and 'boyish good-looks' wasn't a dead giveaway."

"Can't I just marry Ambrose and be done with it?" Azkadellia asked, exasperated.

"Um, sorry to burst your bubble Az," DG interjected, "but Glitch bats for the same team you do. He'd rather stare at Cain's ass all day than marry you."

"DG, darling," her mother shot her the evil eye over Azkadellia's shoulder, "believe it or not, you are not helping the situation."

"I'm not trying to," DG snorted.

"Look," Lavender said and rested her palms lovingly upon her daughter's cheeks. "This boy- This _man_ will make you a good match. I know you only want to be left in peace, but I think you'll find having a companion will much better suit your needs in the long run."

"She means, "_satisfy _your needs_"_," DG hissed, air-quotes and all.

"DG!"

Twenty minutes later, Azkadellia and DG shared an annoyed look as they were presented to the large crowd gathered in the Dining Hall. They could deal with the whiny dignitaries and the land disputes and the tax evaders, but being paraded around in front of a bunch of snobby courtiers was the absolute worst part of being a public figurehead.

At least these courtiers were pleasant enough and stepped back to create a path for them as they stepped into the Hall. They quickly wound their way through the crowd and spotted him just before reaching the table. Azkadellia sucked in a sharp breath at the tall, blonde man with the piercing blue eyes staring at her warmly from his spot between her mother and father.

"Dibs," DG muttered under her breath.

"Doubt it," Azkadellia scoffed and discreetly elbowed her sister in the ribs. She took full advantage of DG's shocked indignation and quickly stepped in front of her sister to reach him first. She smiled up at him demurely.

"Jack," he said, smiling. He took her hand in his own and pressed a soft kiss onto her palm.

Azkadellia couldn't help the blush from creeping over her cheeks as she answered softly, "Azkadellia."

DG whistled appreciatively from behind her, "_Damn_."

**Please Review**


End file.
